Sam Winchester, Wizard
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Sam's been accepted to Hogwarts; John's not happy. A "in the life of" type story featuring a Sam/Harry pairing. Ranging from K to the most wonderful, M rating.
1. Acceptance

**Sam Winchester, Wizard**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, while Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Spoilers:** Pre-Superatural series

**Author's Notes: **Sam is 11 in this fic, Harry would be 14, I believe.

-----------------------------

With the life they led, Sam knew that listening to his father was essential. Most spirits never waited for an invitation so they could cause harm, so when his dad yelled at him to run, he did it. There was one time when he didn't move as fast as he should have. Something just told him not to because he knew he wasn't in danger when the man dressed in a dress came into their apartment.

"Sam, go to your room," John stood in between the older man and his son. He didn't like the look he gave Sam and as soon as he saw him, he knew what he was for.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean led his brother away, keeping his eyes on his dad and the man.

"Does this have anything to do with that letter?" Sam called out as Dean pulled him out of the room.

"I see young Samuel has received our invitation," the man smiled.

"He wasn't supposed to see it because he won't be attending a school that teaches kids how to kill using magic," John lowered his voice.

"Yes, I can see how you wouldn't want Samuel to receive such lessons, but I think you misunderstand our intentions," the smile never left his face.

"And I take it you're going to tell me?" John asked. Even with the shotgun at his side, the man didn't seem to be budging. "You're Albus Dumbledore, aren't you?"

Nodding, Albus walked past John and headed for the couch. Sitting down, he reached into his pocket. "Lemon drop?"

"No thanks," John shook his head. Looking toward the doorway, he made sure that Dean kept Sam in their room. "A school wants my son."

"Hogwarts and yes, we can help your son control his accidental magic."

"Accidental magic?" John shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The look John received let him know that Dumbledore saw through his lie. The man had hardly said or done anything and yet John just knew this man had all the information he already had. Maybe even more.

"We would also be able to better protect him from the things you yourself are facing."

"I'm teaching them, no one else."

"To deal with the demon?" Albus' eyebrow rose.

-----------------------------

"Dean, Sammy, come out here!" their dad yelled.

Dean looked at his brother before leaving the room, leaving Sam behind. He stayed behind for a second, thinking everything over. He wasn't home when the mail arrived, but he had shown us just in time to see his dad threatening to shoot an owl. He hadn't known of any owls that were evil, but he assumed his dad had a reason to attacking it.

He knew something was up when he found his dad hiding the letter, but Sam had wanted to know what it was. It wasn't hard to find it because their dad expected them to stay out of his room unless they were told otherwise. The letter was in a drawer and it was addressed to him.

He'd discovered that a Wizarding school wanted him. Him!

He knew why his dad hid this from him. If it wasn't human, then more than likely it was evil and there was only one way to deal with evil things. But if a school was interested in him because he was a Wizard, then all supernatural things couldn't be evil. He knew his dad loved him so he couldn't have thought Sam was evil now.

"Sammy?" Dean came back in the room.

Nodding, Sam stood and followed after his brother. Walking into the living room, Sam couldn't help but look at the man. His dad was standing in the corner, switching his gaze between the man and Sam.

"Lemon drop, Samuel?"

Sam looked at the offered candy and stepped forward. What eleven year old didn't like candy? One look at his dad stopped him, though.

"How would you like to attend a school to become a Wizard?"

The smile on his face was enough of an answer. "I can really go?"

"Your father and I have discussed this and he agreed that it would be the best place for you to be right now," the man smiled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I will be your headmaster in the upcoming school year. You'll be receiving more information in the mail, which comes by owl post."

"Owl post?" Sam scrunched his face up in confusion.

Albus chuckled at Sam's face, "All will be explained when the owl arrives."

-----------------------------

_This is just a standalone, but it will eventually become a BtVS/Supernatural fic, with maybe some minor Harry Potter._


	2. There, and Back Again

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Spoilers: **Post "What Is and What Should Never Be" and after Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note: **Letting everyone know, this has now become a slash fic. I'm sorry if no one was prepared for that, but I had changed my mind at the last minute, so here we are. Enjoy!

--

Something was bothering Dean, still bothering him, maybe.

After defeating the Djinn, Sam thought he gotten through to his brother. The life Dean had seen was nice and normal and without all the sacrifices of their daily lives, but it was worth it knowing that hundreds of people lived because of them. Dean had assured him that he was fine and Sam believed him, to a degree, but now? He was thinking maybe that fantasy hit him harder then Sam thought.

"Sam?"

Silence finally broken, Sam turned to his older brother, "Yea?"

"When you went away, what, uh, what happened?"

Not really sure what he was asking about, Sam answered, "It was college, Dean. Class, homework--"

"Not that," Dean rolled his eyes. "Before, when you went away before."

_Before…_

"You mean Hogwarts?" Sam asked, his voice cracking.

Rubbing his ear at Sam's outburst, Dean glared. "Yea."

"What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me about it, will ya?"

They never talked about Hogwarts. Ever. His first year there, he sent letters home, by owl post, but he never received a letter back. At his young age, Sam figured that because his dad and Dean always moved around, the owl could never find them. It wasn't until the summer after his first year he figured out the real reason. Whenever he tried to bring up his school year, he was ignored until finally his dad snapped at him to keep quiet about it.

And he did. He never said a word about Hogwarts, nor did he write home any time after his first year.

"It was still a school, Dean," Sam shrugged. "Instead of Chemistry, it was Potions. Instead of History it was Muggle Studies and History of Magic. And…"

"That's where the similarities end, huh?" Dean smirked.



"Yea," Sam shrugged. "There was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, stuff like that."

"What about the people?"

"The students are split up into four houses and you stay with them for all seven years," he answered.

"How do you get split up?"

Shaking his head, Sam knew how Dean was going to react to his answer, "The sorting hat."

The Impala slammed to a stop, both brothers jerking forward. "A hat tells you where you're gonna live?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Sam assured his brother as the car started forward. "Why are you asking me about this?"

Instead of answering, Dean asked another question, one he had been avoiding for quite some time. "Who's Harry Potter?"

Head turning so fast Dean thought Sam's neck had to have snapped, his brother stared, eyes wide. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just…Who is he Sam?"

"There was a threat, Harry was destined to stop it and he did."

That was all Sam was giving him. Dean didn't need to know the rest of the story, all the hurt and pain Voldemort put people through. And he especially didn't need to know the other thing.

"The reason I wanted to know," Dean sighed. "When that Djinn had me--"

"Dean, you know what it showed you was just a lie."

"True, but that life could have happened if that demon never got mom. And when it happened, you were, uh, you were dating someone."

"What's Hogwarts have to do with this?"

"You were dating someone named Harry Potter,"

There, he finally said what was bothering him.

--

_He could get used to this, for a while anyway._

_His dad had passed away, but it was through natural causes and his mom was still alive. It wasn't his ideal way to live with his family, but the demon wasn't here. His presence wasn't constantly looming over him and he could relax for once._

"_Oh, Dean, I forgot to tell you when you went out your brother came home."_

_Smiling as his mom placed another plate of food in front of him, Dean decided to hold off on seeing his brother. Where he was before, he saw his brother morning, noon and night and he only had memories of his mother's cooking. He was going to be hogging his mother for as long as he could. His brother could wait._

"_Right after I finish this," Dean spoke as he tore into the chicken._

"_You should probably go up now, there's someone who misses seeing, and I quote, your 'cheeky face'," his mother chuckled; causing Dean to realize just missed something that passed between them. The normal Dean would have known what she meant, but this Dean had no clue._

_Who would miss him?_

_And who the hell says cheeky?_

_The only other person Dean could think of was Jess. Maybe he actually took the time to get to know her here since he never made Sam run off with him to find their dad._

_Shrugging, Dean rose from the table and made his way upstairs; trying to figure out what kind of relationship he had with Jess in this world. His thinking was caught off as he heard a thud coming from behind a closed door and Sam's cry of pain. Forgetting where he was, Dean ran the last couple of steps and threw the door open. On the floor was Sam, holding his foot and standing above him was some guy he didn't recognize, from either world._

_Tackling him seemed appropriate._

"_You okay Sam?" Dean asked, still holding the stranger face down._

"_Dean, I'm fine, but why are you attacking my boyfriend?" Sam spoke, standing from the floor._

Boyfriend…

"_It's okay, Sam, I think Dean just realized his love of me," a voice, definitely not American, spoke from under Dean's weight._

_Stepping back, in shock mostly, Dean looked from his brother to his… boyfriend._

"_What about Jess?" That was his first question, the only thing that came to mind._

"_Jess?" Sam asked, confusion all over his face. "My roommate."_

"_Roommate? Weren't you dating?"_

"_Dating?" the stranger smirked and turned to Sam. "Don't tell me you were seeing someone behind my back, Sam."_

"_Dean, are you drunk?" Sam touched his brother's shoulder, hoping to snap him out of whatever drunken fantasy he was in._

"_Is everything okay, boys, I heard a noise," their mother's voice called out. They could hear her walking up the stairs._

"_I think Dean's drunk," Sam shook his head._

--

"Well were you?" Sam's question brought the two of them back to Earth.

"Sam," Dean ground out, gripping the wheel. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Sam denied, and after a moment of silence and a long exhale of breath, "Yes. Sort of. It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it," Dean snapped. At his brother's tense look, he pulled back his anger. "I'm not pissed at you or anything. I'm just dealing. You're my brother, that's not gonna change. It just makes all the Samantha jokes even better."

"Of course," Sam gave another sigh and rubbed his face. Straightening up, "Harry was in his third year when I went to Hogwarts."

"Same house or whatever?"

"No, he was in Gryffindor. I went to Ravenclaw. They were named after the founders," Sam explained off Dean's questioning look. "Things were bad, so we didn't really cross paths until when everything was almost over. End of story."

"Not end of story, Samantha," Dean smirked. "What happened?"

"His last year at Hogwarts is when everything happened. He never finished school because of it. But the job he wanted to do after school required him to finish so that summer, he stayed and I kinda helped him dad made me stay."

"He thought the demon was planning something and wanted you safe," Dean nodded, remembering the summer he spent without his brother. Whispers were going through the supernatural community about the demon attempting something and their dad heard about it. The safest thing he could do was let Sam stay where he was, protected from it all. Of course, Dean was upset that his brother wasn't around for him to protect, but he hadn't known at that age that Sam was specifically being hunted.

"And I was, I learned a lot that summer with Harry and his friends as they caught up."

"And that's when you, uh, learned you liked--" Dean left the sentence hanging, not quite sure how to say it.

"I was only fifteen."

"Exactly," Dean smirked. "So what, the love blossomed or something?"

"Not until I made the mistake of asking him to hang out, which was awkward for both of us because I'm pretty sure he knew what I was doing, which was Hermione's fault."

--


End file.
